


Waiting

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [20]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, carrier jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Jay’s in his sixth month of pregnancy.





	Waiting

Cole felt Jay shift beside him. He knew his husband hadn’t been sleeping well lately, what with his growing bump getting larger every day. He quickly flicked through potential actions he could do to comfort Jay.  
“Mm. Babe? Wanna massage?” He mumbled.  
Jay stiffened. “Did I wake you up?”  
“No. No, don’t worry. I’ve been drifting in and out. Need some relaxation?”  
Jay sighed, and nodded. “If you don’t mind. Baby’s being a little feisty.”  
Cole spread his legs so that Jay could slot himself between them, slowly rubbing at the tenser areas on Jay’s body.  
Jay let out a soft moan, one hand rubbing his belly.  
“Good?”  
“Mhm. Very.” Jay leant back a bit, both palms now clamped on his stomach, moving them in small circles. “Hey baby. Calm down. It’s too late for this.”  
“Want me to talk to them?” Cole loves talking to the baby. Addressing the bump so warmly, receiving tiny kicks and wriggles in return for his words. Cole likes to pretend they were carrying a conversation.  
Jay nodded, lifting up his top.  
“Lay down sweetheart.”  
Jay did so. This was something they found themselves doing more and more lately. Cole mumbling to Bump as Jay attempted to get comfortable.  
He moved closer to Jay’s belly button, something Cole very much used as a phone to talk to the baby.  
He placed one of his hands onto stretched skin.  
“Hey baby. It’s daddy.”  
A little kick. Not as fierce as some had been, but definitely too rowdy for 1 AM.  
“Mama’s tryna sleep! I know you wanna make sure that we don’t forget about you in the there, but mommy really needs to rest to make sure you both stay healthy. Yeah?”  
A few more flails.  
“I knew you’d be understanding. Why don’t I keep you company until mama drifts off? I could read you one of the book we got for you! You like that idea?”  
Jay patted Cole. “You need to sleep too.”  
“Let’s focus on you first.”  
Jay shrugged and nodded absently, too exhausted to argue.  
Cole slipped out of bed to go and retrieve one of the baby books they’d purchased recently.  
“Hello baby. I’m back. I’ve brought you ‘One Fish, Two Fish.’ I hope that’s okay!”  
Jay’s eyes fluttered closed, ready to fall asleep to Cole’s soothing tones.  
“Ready baby? Okay. Let’s go. ‘One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish.’ Blue is daddy’s favourite colour, did you know that? Maybe your favourite colour will be blue too. Anyway, sorry - ‘three fish, four fish, five fish, more!’ That’s a lot of fish, isn’t it? Swimming about in their tank like you’re swimming about in mommy’s tummy. Are you a little fish? Speaking of little fish; ‘big fish, little fish, stripy fish, spotty - skinny fish, fat fish, dotty.’ See, here I was thinking dotty and spotty were the same thing! I think dots are just smaller. Like you! You’re so tiny. I don’t even thinking you’re the size of my forearm. Right, right, sorry, I’m getting distracted. ‘one fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish - oh! They’re all gone.’ Rather abrupt ending to a story, don’t you think? Maybe a little bit rushed. But it’s bedtime now. Okay? I love you very much. We can play in the morning.”  
The baby’s movements had calmed down a lot now. Cole kisses the bump softly, and pushes the book onto the bedside table.  
Very aware of the light sleep Jay had fallen into, Cole was very careful was easing himself and Jay back under the duvet.  
With one hand on the bump, Cole too fell into a sleep.

Cole remembered exactly how it had felt, finding out about the baby. They’d started trying a while before, with no results. It had been quite a gloomy time, Jay incessantly searching for ways to increase the chances, Cole worried about potential impotency on his side.  
They’d agreed that the consistent worry was a little too much for them right now. So they pressed pause on the baby making, focusing instead on other aspects of their lives.  
Cole had been attempting to improve his baking skills when Jay had cleared his throat from behind him.  
Cole had turned around, looking at the way Jay was shifting from one leg to the other. Worried?  
“Hey. You okay? I’m not gonna burn the apartment down, don’t worry.”  
Jay had smiled softly then. “I know. You’ve been getting a lot better at cooking recently. I’m proud of you.”  
Cole had flushed. “Oh! Thank you. But I’m pretty sure you’ve got something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?”  
Jay bit his lip. “I think I’m pregnant.”  
Cole dropped a pan onto the floor. “What?”  
“I know, I know that we took a break from actively trying, but we never started using protection again, and I don’t know Cole, I just feel different. I dunno how to describe it.”  
Shaking, Cole had taken Jay’s hands in his. “Really? You really think..?”  
“I mean, it could be a false alarm, but...”  
“We - pregnancy test!”  
Jay nodded. “I know. I’ve already taken one. Just waiting for the results. I figured I’d tell you my thoughts before I read it.”  
An unspoken element of ‘I’m scared I’m wrong and I need you there with me.’  
Cole squeezed Jay tightly. “Let’s go have a look then.”  
There’d been doubts bubbling in Cole’s mind then. Jay had had the feeling before, to no avail. But there was a flicker of hope underneath all of the uncertainty.  
“Could you... could you look at it for me?” Jay pressed the test into Cole’s hand. Not the first time Cole had been in charge of finding out.  
“Okay. Two lines yes, one no, right?”  
Jay nodded.  
Cole uncurled his palm, where a finger had obscured the little display.  
And he had let out a small squeak.  
“What the fuck was that? Cole?”  
Cole pulled Jay into a hug, tight, protective.  
“A baby...” he said softly into Jay’s hair.  
“I’m-?”  
“You’re pregnant!”  
“I’m pregnant!”  
And Cole had lifted Jay up and spun him round, affections spilling out of him.

Everything had blurred after that. Weeks quickly became months, Cole’s only real way of acknowledging the passing time through the growing bump Jay had, slightly bigger every week. Now, said bump had almost reached its max size, months 8 and 9 more dedicated to giving the baby a few more layers of fat. Jay had been more than relieved at that. His bump was quite formidable, strikingly obvious to anyone who so much as glanced in his direction. It made some things a struggle for Jay, and Cole knew that his husband hated that fact.  
Jay didn’t like asking for help. Something to do with not wanting to be a leech, no matter how many times Cole told him over and over that it was more than okay to need a hand now and then.  
Pregnancy had forced Jay to need quite a bit of help. He needed help to retrieve things fallen to the ground, he needed assistance when it came to getting out of bed, he needed someone else to help scratch him if he had an itch on his back, he needed support when walking down flights of stairs, swollen ankles and blown out midsection making it impossible to judge where he was walking. Cole wordlessly did all of these and more, knowing he would do anything for the man who carries their first child. First, because they both wanted at least two. A big family. That’s what they’d talked about.  
Jay seemed a lot more weary now. Cole knew he was waiting. For the next appointment, for the next kick, for labour.  
Cole was too. To some extent anyway. Jay looked very cute all knocked up, and it was much easier to keep both him and their child safe when the two inhabited the same body. But Cole was also waiting. Waiting to hold his baby in his arms for the first time.  
“What do you reckon? Boy or girl?”  
They’d wanted to keep it a surprise for themselves, but Cole wanted to know Jay’s suspicions.  
“I think we’re gonna have a little boy.” Jay traced his bump with a finger. “You?”  
“Ah, well, now I feel like I have to say girl to just spice it up a little.”  
Jay snorted, interlacing his fingers with Cole’s. “Me and baby love you. So much.”  
“Listen, here’s a mad coincidence: I love you and baby so so much too!”  
Another soft smile. Cole would do anything for that smile.  
Only three more months.  
Cole could wait. Cole would wait for his loved ones for millennia.


End file.
